


Happy Anniversary

by nighttjar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttjar/pseuds/nighttjar
Summary: Team Voltron leaves Keith and Shiro to investigate a distress signal on their own, but Shiro has an ulterior motive: Keith, with his helmet still online, wrecked underneath him.





	Happy Anniversary

"It appears no one is here, Princess. Keith and I will investigate the parameter and then return shortly. Everyone, keep your eyes open just in case.”

“You got it!” The Blue Lion flew up, accompanied by the usual large column of wind, and blasted off through the atmospheric barrier, back to join the other Paladins in the unimaginably large void above.

Keith kicked himself from the foreign tree-like vegetation the moment Shiro ended his call, eager to get this Godforsaken day behind him. The branches on the ground cracked loudly beneath his feet, startling his already tense nerves. He did not like it when distress calls lead to nothing and no one. It felt wrong, ominous, and an awful lot like he had failed someone.

“Keith, wait up.” Shiro had extended his hand and placed it on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey, relax,” he breathed softly. Keith started to protest when Shiro removed his helmet but was silenced by the look alone that he was given at that.

Shiro locked his arm around Keith’s throat, bringing him closer to him. Their Paladin armour clanked loudly against one another when Keith fell against him.

The zipper on the back of Keith’s neck was being pulled downwards, exposing his undersuit. “Help me out here, babe.”

“Shiro!” Keith turned his head to look at his face with irritation. “You can’t be serious. We need to look for the distress signal.”

Shiro smiled innocently, a cute expression turned dubiously ominous by Keith’s experience. “There isn’t one. I created it with Black.”

Keith blinked, too shocked to say anything else. This did not sound like something Shiro would just go up and do without prompting, and Keith shivered from wondering where this had come from.

Keith flushed red, bringing his hands back, opening the undersuit as well, reaching down until just about his ass was uncovered, moving on to remove his helmet.

But the Galra tech hand smacked on top if Keith’s head, keeping it in place. “At least one of us will have to respond if anyone contacts us.”

Keith felt dizzy for a moment. “Y-You’re kidding.”

But Shiro wasn’t. He was on a mission, a whole other mission than the other Paladins, apparently. “Be sure to respond clearly when they call, alright?”

Shiro maneuvered underneath the suit and armour and undressed Keith’s front, too. He moved his now uncovered flesh hand over Keith’s neck, down his collarbone, teasing and lingering over his nipple, circling his bellybutton, and grabbed a firm hold of his hips, rough enough to make Keith’s breath hitch.

Keith felt so small compared to Shiro, in size, but in a position like this, also in nature. Shiro was being initiative, forceful and commanding, even tricking the team so he’d get this time with Keith.

Keith breathed heavily, hyperaware of the sickly sweet smell of the flora of this planet, invading his thoughts. He’d never admit it out loud, but being exposed like this, out in the open, the risk of anyone opening the comlink and hearing him make obscene noises.

Shiro placed his Galra hand on Keith’s back and pushed until Keith was forced to bend over, his arms leaning against the tree. For good measure, he pushed a bit more, squeezing Keith’s hips until Keith was certain they’d bruise.

“I did go through a lot of trouble to get here.” Shiro towered over him, completely shielding the entirety of Keith just like that. “Want to help me out, one last time here? I’ll take over completely after, I promise.”

Keith shivered in involuntary anticipation. “What?”

“I need you to fuck yourself in your asshole with your fingers.”

Keith choked and coughed slightly. He threw a look over his shoulder so he could see Shiro’s innocent face. To think such a vile comment came from such a respectable man. Keith smirked, feeling bold. “I’ll pass on that.”

Shiro tilted his head, his expression morphed into mocked shock. “No?” He grinned. “You sure?”

“Very- Ah-!” Keith buckled forward with a cry, his chest hitting against the tree violently, the rough bark scratching his skin, creating some cuts here and there.

Shiro had spanked him.

Hard.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, voice deep and rumbling. Keith didn’t respond, he was still shocked and surprised, which earned him another slap. He hissed through his teeth, bracing himself. Last time he had to nearly beg Shiro to use more force with him, and now Shiro was the one who initiated it.

And it all made sense when Shiro got close to his helmet and whispered, all giddy. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

Keith smiled, then. Silent for just another second too long, and he was once again slammed against the tree. “F-Fine,” he breathed. “I’ll do it.”

Shiro hummed. “Count to five first.”

“Count?”

Shiro smacked Keith’s ass harder this time, the sound echoing through the forest. Keith gasped loudly, realising where this was going. “Hnng- One..!”

Another hit, doubling the sting again. Keith hitched. “T-Two…”

The next one made Keith cry out once more and Shiro hushed him. “With noises like that they’re going to come to conclusions pretty quickly.”

Keith growled from within his throat.

“You haven’t counted yet-”

“Three.”

Shiro smacked him with even more force and Keith’s knees almost buckled. He couldn’t breathe for a moment, and that felt amazing. If that was what he got for being rude, he should try and explore that more often. For now, he decided to behave. Shiro had been very considerate, after all. “… Four,” he smiled, his gaze blurry with unshed tears.

“One last time, baby.”

Keith braced himself and tried very hard to muffle the embarrassing moan that came together with “F-Fi-hive..!”.

“Good,” Shiro massaged Keith’s stomach. “That was good. Now, then,” Shiro licked his neck. “Why don’t you continue?”

Keith didn’t feel like putting up a fight after what he considered to be a favour. He threw a lustful look over his shoulder, and captured Shiro’s eyes and locked his gaze as he reached for his asshole and pleasured the ring with sure movements. His eyes narrowed and Keith let out a deliberate moan when he pressed his finger inside.

Shiro blushed. He didn’t take his eyes off of Keith as he undressed himself, watching Keith scissor himself, toying boldly with his asshole and putting up a show, his member stiffened and flushed.

They weren’t going to wait any longer. Shiro positioned himself over Keith. “Your ass is all red and swollen, babe. You’ll have so many bruises I doubt you’ll be able to sit.” Shiro sounded very proud of the fact and Keith responded by using both his hands to happily spread his cheeks wide apart.

Shiro slammed in, a bit too rough to be considered pleasurable, but to Hell with that. Keith had to hang on on the tree again, but he couldn’t stop his body from rocking violently from Shiro’s movements.

Keith was being fucked like a bitch in heat and he moaned, whined and gasped, lost in thought.

Until the comms crackled with static. “Everything still good down there? There’s - like, no one here?”

Keith’s eyes widened. That was Lance. Shiro must have heard it too, but to Keith’s horror he wasn’t slowing down. The wet sounds of flesh slamming against flesh was suddenly so very loud, Keith was convinced Lance had to have been able to hear it.

“Uhm hello?”

“Lance-!” Keith tried his hardest to control his breathing. Lance could not know about this, no one could. But it was so difficult with his mind high with bliss, as Shiro kept hitting the sensitive spot inside of him with a force that hurt just right. “No one here- either,” Keith grunted. “We’re checking up one last time and then we’ll -” he swallowed heavily, choking in a moan. He masked it with a cough and was proud of how convincing it sounded. “L-Leave.”

“Uhm. Okay. Okay, so. Hunk and I will check out those cool asteroids over there and Pidge will run another boring scan.”

“That’s fine.” Keith spat out, and that was probably in character enough with how he and Lance usually talked to one another that the latter didn’t question his brisk tone, and only responded with an offended huff.

The link went offline.

Shiro’s arm locked around Keith’s neck, pulling him up, speeding up. The man growled against him, applying pressure against Keith’s neck. “G-Good,” he groaned.

Keith didn’t register anything beyond that he was just praised and he drooled out a mewl, his own arms uselessly prying at Shiro’s.

Shiro slammed a few more times into Keith and released inside of him, Keith following right after, coming undone untouched.

Keith slumped backwards against Shiro, who slid out, allowing his seed to seep outside Keith’s twitching hole, dripping onto the ground.

Shiro threw Keith’s helmet off and kissed him. His chest heaving in heavy breath, sweaty from labour. Before his eyes fluttered closed, Keith saw how Shiro had a stupid sappy smile on his face. Keith kissed him back, and for good measure he bit his lower lip, determined to make clear just how okay he was and how much he’d appreciate it if a redo were to come very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you may always hit me up on my [(Main/Multifandom) Tumblr](https://nighttjar.tumblr.com/) (same username) or my [(18+/nsfw) Tumblr ](https://vanpoof.tumblr.com/) (vanpoof).


End file.
